Augmented-reality devices may be configured to display one or more augmentation images overlaid on a physical space from a perspective of a user in order to provide an augmented view of the physical space to the user. For example, an augmentation image may provide an illusion that a virtual object (e.g., a hologram) is present in the physical space.